


【JD】一辆破车

by TLrain



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLrain/pseuds/TLrain
Summary: *看看自己以前写的车，什么沙雕玩意儿，想删……（bu*绅士乔转黑化乔，两人交往设定，大王还做人设定*屌爷内心深处一直想当个攻*分为两个部分，第一部分两人第一次（妹子们以后找蓝朋友就要找绅士乔这种温柔的知道吗！），第二部分是黑化乔（故事大致是原本大乔考虑到DIO的身体，就一夜一次，结果DIO非要作死，说大乔不够厉害啥的，然后大乔感觉有损自己的男性尊严，就很生气，然后黑化，开始道具play要屌爷道歉）（☜妈的什么沙雕设定）（好吧我就是想把两个性格的乔写到一篇文里，以及想看屌爷被调♂教，所以请不要追究为什么现代电动玩具会出现在两百多年前）第一部分是练手+开胃菜，第二部分才是重头戏*有车写攻视角。有车写受视角，我的车攻受视角轮流切换，我就是我，是颜色不一样的烟火（闭嘴*黑化乔有自己的倔强，屌爷不道歉就干死他*屌爷也有自己的倔强，不被干死不道歉*废话多到自己都看不下去，抱歉，下面正文





	【JD】一辆破车

**Author's Note:**

> *看看自己以前写的车，什么沙雕玩意儿，想删……（bu
> 
> *绅士乔转黑化乔，两人交往设定，大王还做人设定  
> *屌爷内心深处一直想当个攻  
> *分为两个部分，第一部分两人第一次（妹子们以后找蓝朋友就要找绅士乔这种温柔的知道吗！），第二部分是黑化乔（故事大致是原本大乔考虑到DIO的身体，就一夜一次，结果DIO非要作死，说大乔不够厉害啥的，然后大乔感觉有损自己的男性尊严，就很生气，然后黑化，开始道具play要屌爷道歉）（☜妈的什么沙雕设定）（好吧我就是想把两个性格的乔写到一篇文里，以及想看屌爷被调♂教，所以请不要追究为什么现代电动玩具会出现在两百多年前）第一部分是练手+开胃菜，第二部分才是重头戏  
> *有车写攻视角。有车写受视角，我的车攻受视角轮流切换，我就是我，是颜色不一样的烟火（闭嘴  
> *黑化乔有自己的倔强，屌爷不道歉就干死他  
> *屌爷也有自己的倔强，不被干死不道歉  
> *废话多到自己都看不下去，抱歉，下面正文

第一部分

 

DIO料想过这一天的到来，但没预料的是它来得如此之快。  
来自身后的异物感异常明显，那异物正逐渐深入他体内，探索着什么。润滑剂被鼓捣的水声在房间内暧昧地回荡，悄悄点燃两人的欲望。乔纳森为了让他轻松些，将DIO的重量都揽到了自己身上。DIO现在面对面地坐在乔纳森怀里，头埋在了乔纳森的脖颈里。乔纳森知道他不甘心中带着的一丝羞耻。自己当初可是每天跑到DIO房间里做“心理辅导”，两人就位置问题僵持了大半年，DIO这才一脸不满地同意。况且这房间里的淫靡水声，和自己指尖的炽热与柔软，着实让人脸红心跳。  
手指数量增加到两根，不适的感觉又被放大，可房间内升温的空气又带起一片酥麻。乔纳森的指尖探索到了一块凸起，他好奇地按了按。  
“唔呃！”窜起的电流自小腹散开，突如其来的刺激让DIO闷哼出声。DIO报复性地咬上乔纳森的肩膀，堵住即将溢出嘴角的喘息。  
当乔纳森放入第三根手指时，听到了DIO微不可闻的呜咽，他身体的颤抖愈发明显，肩膀上也传来了刺痛。正如乔纳森所想，DIO忍耐着一波又一波的冲击。肠壁被折腾得酸软，紧紧吸附着乔纳森的手指。  
“DIO……已经…差不多了吧……”  
“……废话真多……”  
“……”  
手指伴随粘腻的水声退出身体，换上一个炽热的物体抵住穴口。知道接下来要发生什么的DIO身体有些僵硬，乔纳森一边慢慢推进自己的东西，一边亲吻着DIO的耳垂“…DIO…放松……”  
DIO庆幸扩张做得足够充分，他并没有感受到预想的疼痛，有的只是括约肌被撑到极致的酸胀，因扩张而红肿的穴口鲜红的颜色仿佛要滴出血来。  
“DIO…你…还好吗？”当DIO将乔纳森的巨物尽数吞入时，乔纳森注意到他闭上了眼睛，金色的睫毛同身体一起轻轻颤栗。器官的密切接触带来的是巨大的快感。DIO有些害怕身体就此记住这种感觉，他一心只想快点结束“别废话……动啊！”用发抖的声音说出这句话确实没什么可信度，乔纳森犹豫了一下，开始缓慢地移动。毕竟，他自己也快要无法忍受。  
破碎的声音从嘴角漏出，音调随着身体一起高低起伏。乔纳森吻上恋人胸前的殷红，下身轻轻摩擦着腺体，希望借此消除对方的不适。  
“好紧“乔纳森小声嘀咕，转而面向DIO“……DIO……舒服吗？”可DIO却是早早地沉浸在他带来的快感里，乔纳森的动作对现在的DIO来说是毁灭性的，缓慢累加的快感被强迫着快速叠加，回答他的只有DIO变了调的呻吟。乔纳森握上对方挺立的性器，大拇指柔和地在铃口摩擦。肉体碰撞的声音在拍打鼓膜。“哈啊……JO…唔…JOJO……”DIO听到了自己饱含情欲的声音，呼喊对方的姓名。穴内的冲击让他忍不住尾音上扬，语带呜咽。对方闻言，也抬起头直盯他润泽的眼睛。  
啊啊…这种眼神…是犯规的啊……  
登顶的那一刻，DIO的脑内是空白的，意识中只有身下的东西，酥麻自小腹流向全身。他感到滚烫的液体泼洒在肠壁上，小腹渐渐隆起，容纳不下的液体溢出体了外。激起的电流直冲脑门。乔纳森吻上他的唇，舔舐，噬咬。  
极点之后就是肌肉的酸胀，DIO下巴磕在乔纳森肩上，喘着粗气。  
“DIO...很难受的话要不下次...”  
“不”乔纳森的话还未说完就被打断，“我可没有艹坦克的性癖。”

第一部分 完

 

 

 

 

 

第二部分

 

DIO非常清楚自己把乔纳森惹火了，哄不好的那种。  
早上一睁眼就发觉眼前一片漆黑，睫毛上的巨大违和感让他知道自己是被什么蒙住了眼睛。实际上他并不清楚现在是不是早上，因为周围听上去一片寂静，没有聒噪的鸟鸣。胳膊被掰过头顶，手腕处被绳子束缚住，似乎另一头绑在床头，手只有很小的活动范围。  
双手活动发出的窸窣声响惊动了一旁的乔纳森“早安，DIO。”问候中一如既往地带着绅士风度，在此时却让DIO不寒而栗。DIO的直觉是对的，接下来迎接他的，是恐怖和漫长。  
塑料与金属摩擦的声音在DIO耳边响起，粘稠液体被搅动的声音预示他将要遭遇什么。“一大早就发情啊，JO…唔 ？”趁着他说话的空档，乔纳森将一个球形物体卡入了他的口中。  
乔纳森没有作出任何解释或是说明，恰恰是这样的静寂让人感到恐惧。  
手指带着微微冰凉的润滑剂直接戳入，没作任何停留地继续深入内部，乔纳森旋转着将润滑剂抹进各处。丝丝疼痛伴随手指的搅动传来，进行粗暴着的扩张。DIO不能言语，以剧烈的挣扎表达自己对对方的粗暴行径的抗议。  
事实证明抗议无效。乔纳森不仅没有被干扰到，还将DIO的一只腿抬起，抽出了在其体内肆虐的手指，湿润的穴口直接暴露在空气中，隐隐颤抖。当手指再次入侵时，带着一个东西，DIO并不知道那是什么，只有两节手指的大小，在逐渐拓开肠肉。手指只是为了推这个小东西入体，片刻便退出了DIO的身体。  
“唔？”DIO疑惑。  
电流声响起，恰巧压在敏感点的“小东西”开始高频率震动“嗯嗯！唔……”敏感点被恰到好处地刺激让他不由自主地弓起了身子，堵在口中的呻吟化为模糊不清的呜咽。疯狂累加的快感让他禁不住开始躲避，后脑的开关在逐渐松弛。  
另一只脚也被抬起，而后有一个东西抵住了穴口，不容拒绝地向内前进。巨物挺进深处的感觉终于使DIO表现出一丝慌乱，脑后松动的开关在DIO摇头的动作下断开，他嘴上的禁锢被解开“不……JOJO……哈啊…停下…噫哈……”DIO颤抖着接受乔纳森的入侵，此时，乔纳森摸上一旁的遥控器，按下。  
体内的物什仿佛在挣扎，肠壁被震得酥麻，他感到自己脊椎都僵硬了，控制不住地绞紧后穴，眼前一片模糊。现在两人的下腹沾满白浊，交合处混合着肠液和润滑剂，淫靡至极。乔纳森看向DIO，刚高潮后的他还沉浸在余韵之中，能听到他粗重的呼吸，泛着潮红的面容吸引着乔纳森，或许DIO不愿意承认，但他确实看到了DIO眼上蒙着的布条沾染了泪渍。  
乔纳森仿佛感到脑内的一根弦，就随着这幅画面而断。他已经控制不住自己的理智，过分用力的手将DIO的两条腿按在他自己的身前。身体被折叠起的不适让DIO恢复了些理智，却不到片刻，就被乔纳森野蛮的撞击拉入深渊。  
毫无理智，不知节制。此时的乔纳森就是野兽，他的动作压榨着DIO的体力和精力。DIO已经忘记了自己仅凭乔纳森的撞击高潮了多少次，下腹满是灰白的粘稠液体。交合处的液体因碰撞而飞溅，沾满了大腿和乔纳森的腹部。DIO的呻吟已经变成了叫喊，染上了无法抑制的哭腔，顺着咽向下流的泪水仿佛要堵住他的呼吸。乔纳森对着DIO脖子啃咬，吮吸，留下一块红色的红肿。  
当乔纳森恢复了些许理智时，身下的DIO已经变得各种意义上的“乱七八糟”。被生理泪水浸湿的布条微微脱落，露出微睁的眼眸，但却失了焦。  
今天又没能让DIO道歉呢。

 

 

（还有！）

 

（DIO被黑化乔道具play了感到非常不开心，跑去贫民窟喝酒+看贫弱的贫民散心，结果被看不惯他被伯爵收养的人报复，要他出丑，就往他的酒里动了点手♂脚，希望DIO会在路上被轮。然后嘞，药的设定比起媚药更接近迷药，人的意识是清醒的，但肢体无力，这里症状其实更接近贫血，要晕倒的那种。性欲高幅度增强，也更容易性唤起，但不代表更敏感。最后，粗心黑化乔上线）

 

 

在感觉到不对劲的时候DIO就警觉地赶路回家，但随着时间推移，双腿的无力敢就愈发明显。当他哆哆嗦嗦把自己摔在床上时，总算看清了眼前的景物，但存在于身体之中的那股焦躁不安与不满却在渐渐攀升。他狠狠咬住自己的手背，制造疼痛来使自己能更冷静地思考对策。  
该死……那群肮脏下流的垃圾……

最近的JOJO有点残暴啊……还是自己忍忍吧……鬼知道他又会拿出什么奇奇怪怪的东西来……

………………额？

DIO恰恰在他最不想见到乔纳森的时候看到乔纳森进了卧室，而且手上又拿着“奇奇怪怪”的东西。  
那是一串珠子，由末端起，珠子的尺寸渐渐增大，直到最大的珠子后连接着一小节把手，上头还有一个按钮。  
乔纳森将那串珠子放在枕头边，驾轻就熟地拿出了床头柜里的润滑剂，转而开始褪去自己和DIO身上的衣物，仅剩一件白衬衫。两人间早有默契，DIO不可能不知道自己想干什么，故乔纳森惊讶于DIO的顺从，但依旧没有停下手中的动作。  
乔纳森成功被DIO的不作为所取悦，尽管DIO是因为无法作为。他将DIO抱起，让他跨坐在自己腿上，“DIO，我们今天就拿这个来做扩张吧。”乔纳森拿起枕头旁的那串珠子，在DIO眼前晃了晃，言语中掩饰不住的好心情。  
DIO此时已经没有力气撑起自己的身体，他几乎摊在乔纳森身上，无法做出回应。乔纳森并未在意，将第一颗珠子抵在穴口，向内推入。DIO沉默着将珠子逐一吞入，直到珠子的尺寸让他感到勉强，药效让他无力抵抗，颤栗着把最后一颗珠子吃了下去。此时乔纳森又不知从哪里拿来一条毛茸茸的假尾巴，接在了把手上。DIO又感到有什么东西箍在了自己头上“果然这样要比那时候要可爱得多呢，DIO。”乔纳森微微旋转着把手，满意地听到DIO愈加粗重的喘息，按下了按钮。  
体内本就不规则的物体开始变本加厉地疯狂扭动、挣扎，摩擦着肠壁，体内的焦躁被安抚。乔纳森此时握上他的昂扬，拇指摩擦着铃口。食指刺激着沟壑。巨大的刺激与药效让DIO禁不住就这么射了出来，污秽粘连在两人之间。余韵时珠子的持续刺激让DIO难耐地哼出声。可乔纳森偏偏在这时四处点火，舔舐他的耳垂。蒸腾的快感引起更强烈的欲望。  
不够。  
DIO啃咬着乔纳森的脖颈，意思再明显不过。乔纳森笑笑，将DIO扶起，含笑问道：“想要？”  
DIO只是看着他。

 

明知故问。  
乔纳森脸上的笑意更深，抓住DIO的手向把手伸去“这东西要DIO自己拿出来哦。”  
不知是不是药的原因，DIO一反常态地没有拒绝。他顺势握住了那条手感极好的尾巴，却发现按钮无法让震动着的珠子停下来。“啊对了，那个按钮其实只是个装饰，真正的开关在我这哦。”乔纳森仿佛要笑出声来。DIO暗骂一声，他明白了乔纳森到底想要干什么。  
DIO只能在珠子震动时将它拉出，最大尺寸的珠子在穴口剧烈震动，这使得DIO的眉蹙起，用力地咬牙，嘴里漏出细碎的声音。乔纳森看着DIO动作，殷红的穴口渐渐吐出硬币大小的珠子，每吐出一颗，都能听到细小的呜咽，看到穴口明显的颤抖，暧昧的丝线连接在珠子与穴口之间，以及DIO未曾掩饰的忍耐。  
乔纳森有些沉不住气。  
在DIO将珠子尽数拔出时，乔纳森便强硬地把自己的东西捅了进去。  
“嗯……哈…JOJO…”DIO罕见地没有因激烈的动作而喊痛，反倒是随着乔纳森的深入而抱紧了对方。  
确实是疼痛的，乔纳森的动作太过激烈，肠壁被刮得生疼。但这却恰到好处地减缓了体内的瘙痒和燥热。  
乔纳森轻咬着DIO的喉结，开始用力。  
腺体被撞击，药效加持下的快感直冲脑髓，DIO被顶撞得胡言乱语。乔纳森没能听清楚他在说什么，DIO吐出的只是意义不明的音节，加上了暧昧的尾调。  
乔纳森扯过旁边的丝带，绑在了那个不停渗出前列腺液的器官上。  
丝带绑得有些过紧，DIO再直接不过地感受到了疼痛。  
“嘶...JOJO...放开...！”  
“抱歉”  
DIO马上就知道了乔纳森为什么而道歉，乔纳森按住了他的腰，仿佛用尽全身的力气一般狠狠挺进，撞在了最深处。  
又快又狠的冲击打碎了DIO的声音，疼痛再次产生，与快感相缠相绕。生理泪水不受控制地从眼角流出，合不上的嘴兜不住分泌过多的唾液。  
与极点就差临门一脚，却就此被堵住。无法释放的快感转化成痛苦，充斥在脑内令人头晕目眩。  
“一起吧。”漫长得像过了一个世纪，乔纳森吐出这样一句话。  
长时间堵住的小口慢慢地流出液体，又无助地在乔纳森的全力一击下将体液尽数喷出。

 

“知错了吗？”  
“...”  
“不说话我就当你默认了哦？”  
“...”

 

以后的日子还很长...


End file.
